


Machine

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [52]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s03e08 A Very Supernatural Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Carrigans live on the same street as a Girl Scout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Machine

"Hi, would you like to buy some Girl Scout cookies?"

"Why, I'd love to. Tell me what kinds there are?"

(The Thin Mints went in the trash. Madge Carrigan had yet to assimilate enough to eat machine-made food.)


End file.
